


Black Clover The Gathering

by Maxstroid



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga), Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Aqua Deer/Azure Deer, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxstroid/pseuds/Maxstroid
Summary: Follow Maria, a semi-casual MTG player, who was Reincarnated to the Clover Kingdom after a stabbing from a *Very* sore loser. Watch as she uses knowledge of future events to boost her standing with Magic Knights and Inspires faceless masses to do great things...with a bit of help from her MTG Card SystemMy Magic is The Gathering
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Awakening and Grimoire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta start off somewhere~

Ever have those weird hazy moments in dreams where everything is unfamiliar and strange...yet if feels like it's normal?

That's kinda what I've been feeling for a while now...or maybe it just feels like a while. Either way I'm slowly getting more and more lucid.

These random, old timey looking, village people I've never met before waving to and greeting me. I can feel and see my hands as I wave back and greet them in kind. Why can I barely hear myself?

Walking...no, jogging down a dirt path to leave the small village I make my way towards a bigger looking Town in the distance. I never jogged or run all that much, so why aren't I getting tired?

Getting closer and into the town I see a few other young people walking towards the Town. Everyone else is wearing the same old timey looking clothes but it all feels more familiar than weird. I hear multiple people talking but it all kind of blends together and sounds almost muffled.

Feeling myself walking more, and towards a large building in the town, it's starting to feel less and less normal as I'm starting to get frustrated. Why is this weird scene normal? If this were a dream I'd be lucid or waking up by now...Wouldn't I?

The more I walk the more my mind starts to feel muddled. 'This isn't normal' and 'this is how it should go' clashing. I'm so wrapped up in my own confusion that I don't even notice I'm walking into the building until it gets dark.

I can faintly hear the echoes of footsteps, both mine and others, on the stone floor. It's dim, but getting brighter as I make my way towards a large, and exceedingly tall room.

I notice other young people standing around me talking excitedly causing more echoes background noise. I then look to see all of the books on the walls and can feel myself getting excited..."This is where my life begins"...where in the hell did that come from?!

Almost like my body finally pieces together that something is amiss I start looking around more. Finally some progress...nope I'm looking for a loud booming voice, damn it.

Although it sounds muffled and I can barely see the person saying it due to them rising from the floor and all those robes, I can hear that they're talking, but not the specific words. Except for one that jars me and makes my body stiffen, "Grimoire".

What happens next has me forgetting about my stressful situation as books on the shelves start glowing and moving off the shelves. Swirling and moving around the room and towards other people.

Then I see it. A book that looks somewhat weathered with old leather covers and a brown circle on each side. In the middle of the circle is 5 jewel like dots that I can't help But reach my hand towards, barely registering that I'm finally controlling my movement.

As my hand grasps it by the spine my eyes widen as it starts to make sense...I died. That psychopath couldn't take a loss and stabbed me while I was waiting for a train home.

And the other memories. Of my life in Elko Village. A village in the Forsaken Realm but close to the Common Realm. Only known for being a good spot for traders looking for a cheap Inn to rest at while in the Town...wow. I can barely remember my own life but I remembered that.

I'm tapped on the shoulder by a 'friend' of mine, Grak Vuori. 15 but looks like he was spawned from a damn mountain with how big and tough he looks, the short buzz cut clack hair definitly adding to it. "Maria, I'm starting to get concerned. You've been in a daze since you got here".

There he goes, talking with that voice, so soft and gentle you could fall asleep in it. I'm missing the point though. I must have blanked him when I got into town.

Maria. At least when I reincarnated I kept my name. Granted I wasn't given a last name. From what I heard I was simply left as a child at the door of a village elder...fuck I got the same treatment as Asta and Yuno...oh right, Grak's looking concern, my bad.

"Sorry about that Grak. Just...stressful day, Y'know?" Damn my voice sounds a bit higher...wait of course it does. I'm only like 15/16 in this world. This is gonna take a lot of exposition to get used to.

Grak gives a light sigh in relief "Just making sure you're ok. Looks like you got a pretty old looking Grimoire"

I give a nod and peek at his. Looks like the size of a Math textbook with an intricate White Metal cover and a 3 Leafed Clover in the middle. And of course, he's holding it in one hand as if it were a damn notepad.

After admiring how shiny his Grimoire looks I take a look at mine. No clover, but the 5 gems intrigue me. The cover looks familiar, like I used to see it every day. Running my hands along the gems they all glow bright, almost like pushing elevator buttons.

My body starts to feel more...'Full' would be a word for it. Through my arms and torso I feel a pressure course through me...this is Mana. I remember always being able to feel it since I got to this world, but never to this degree.

Multiple eyes are on me as this happens. I guess a mix of the Mountain of a Teen that is Grak and the girl with the Light up Grimoire drew a bit of attention. Fuck I don't wanna get targeted by some rogue Magic Knight.

Looking up to Grak I give a slight smile "How about we go to your families Cafe to celebrate and look over the Grimoires better" thank the gods I have memories from living here.

Grak simply nods and starts walking to the exit. People naturally making way for the Behemoth before he can even say "Excuse me please". Some who recognise him however still move out the way but are not scared into doing so, hell they give him waves and greetings as he passes.

As we leave we make our way straight to his family's cafe, the Vuori Cabin. An old brick building with glass along two walls for the customers to look out into the streets. The second story above being the Vuori's home.

After going in and greeting his parents (how these two normal looking people could have a son with more mass than the two of them combined I'll never know) we sit down at a window seat and wait for our drinks to come

"So, you wanna go first? Pretty sure the cover gives it away what your magic element is~" I say with a smile looking at how shiny Graks Grimoire looks

Grak simply opens the page and flies through the blank pages before finding a few with words "Seems like it's Mountain Man Magic...I can change my skin to match different earth based material...but says here I only have basic Stone so far."

I can't help the smirk on my face at hearing this. It fits him to a T. Very Defensive. He's unlikely to ever throw the first punch so this may be best for him "you'll definitly be a Magic Knight with that"

He smiles at hearing this then looks to my Grimoire on the table "Let's see what the Ancient looking Grimoire does"

Giving a slight chuckle I go to open the book. As I do everything around next slows to a crawl and goes grey while I'm greeted by a screen in front of my eyes

[WELCOME TO THE MTG CARD SYSTEM]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope Y'all go easy on me since its my first Fanfic. Though I read a *Lot* of them in so many fandoms. I'll clarify a few things I know may be asked. No I'm not Maria that's simply the name I prefer using for Female Characters, this is not a Self Insert. And the MTG System is a bit of a personal challenge. 90% random, from card packs they open to cards they can use. Hell I picked the starting booster at complete random. Only 5 packs will be garenteed (1 for each mana color) and 4 of those I will allow to be decided by readers. Might not be a good idea to write a story like this but I wanted to give myself a challenge while I write. Be warned next chapter will have a lot of exposition but after that things will start flowing again and ill hopefully have a higher average word count. So sorry in advance and I hope you all enjoy~~


	2. Exposition and Encounter

[WELCOME TO THE MTG CARD SYSTEM]

I could barely form a coherent thought. After the mind bending trip that was today's apiphiny that I died and have unknowingly been living in another world...this happens.

"Um...is this voice activated or-".

[YES. HELLO USER 'Maria']

"Ah, great...please tell me this is some advanced Illusion Magic".

[THIS IS "some advanced Illusion Magic"]  
[HOWEVER THAT STATEMENT IS UNTRUE]

"Smart ass" I can't help but grumble as I look around and see everything is stopped. If I could control this on command I'd be unstoppable.

[LOADING INSTRUCTIONS, PLEASE READ]

After it said that a long list of things appeared in front of me. Figuring I've got the time now I start reading.

* * *

[MTG Card System]

How this works is your magic is to use cards from the Magic The Gathering card game.  
How these are acquired us through random selection of a card group then further randomised selection through that group...  
In simple terms You get a Random Booster Pack and it goes from there. Each day you may touch a gem on the book and receive colored Mana based on the gems color. Keep in mind, your current Mana limit is 20. You may go over this temporarily using certain effects but be warned.

[IT]  
[WILL]  
[HURT]

Important note. You will also be able to use Mana to a limited degree based on the color expended. These effects will tend to be minor (At least in comparison to what you would be capable of with cards) but are still available options.

[Acquiring Boosters]

You get a free Random booster pack after reading this. After that you must spend of any 15 colored Mana to get another random booster or 1 pack you've already unlocked/acquired in the past.  
Spending 20 Mana of the same color will allow you to pick a specific booster pack of your choice. This can only be done 5 times, once per each color Mana.  
One thing to keep in mind is that only Mana gained from the book each day is usable for Boosters. Mana given from card effects, regardless of color, may not be used for this purpose. You will also attain a booster at the beginning of each month.  
Each booster will contain cards as it would in the real world only with an exception that each basic land cards will be turned into to 'Colored Mana Crystals' when used (these are valid for the booster exchange).

[Using the Cards]

You may have felt it earlier, but you will start with 5 Mana, one for each color. After that you get 1 of any color, of your choice, a day. You also start each month with 7 cards in your 'Hand'. These are cards that you are able to use. 1 card can be drawn from your deck at or after Midnight each day. Be warned though that your hand has a size limit of 7 and if you have 8 or more cards in your hand by the time Midnight comes you must discard a card. (unless you are under an effect that boosts hand size). When you Discard this way may you put the card back into the Grimoire or place it at the bottom of your deck. It should also be noted that "Decking out" will not kill you or make you "Lose the game" you just won't be able to get any more cards.  
Cards that are destroyed, along with any Instant or Sorcery cards cast, are put into the Graveyard (barring certain exceptions) and 1 card at the beginning of the month may be taken out and put back into the Grimiore. Cards placed into Exile are still considered "In Play" due to some card effects taking cards from Exile.  
Creatures and most Enchantments and Artifacts will persist for the Month after summoned/cast. Tokens persist for the week. And Legendary Cards will Persist for the Year.

Finally there is a certain extra effect that you can do. You can "Remove" a card, this will get rid of it from your Grimoire and in doing so you can add mana to your total based on the cards color. Mana gained this way can not be used to acquire Boosters. The ammount of Mana gained is based on the cards rarity. Cards can be Removed from anywhere, including from Exile, the Graveyard, the Grimoire and the Deck.

Common=1  
Uncommon=2  
Rare=5  
Mythic=10  
With Legendary cards giving double.

Speaking of which. Legendary Creature Cards and Planeswalker cards may have more Sentience than the standard Creature cards you use (please do not let Garruk and Yami meet...or Garruk and Vetto...or Garruk and Jack...hell it may even be safe to just not use him at all).

As you live your life other notes may show up as Updates. We hope you enjoy your new life.

* * *

After reading over the rules a few times I rub my eyes and stretch a bit. So many limitations, although that may just be necessary. So many powerful Planeswalkers and Cards I'd be unstoppable.

Hell I'd be able to create my own squad...that'd dissappear at the end of a year...ok could use some more planning. "Hey System, text box, thing. I'm done".

[YOU MAY SIMPLY CALL ME SYSTEM]  
[THANK YOU FOR READING]  
[OPEN THE GRIMOIRE TO RECEIVE YOUR CARDS]

Giving a nod I go to open it. As my hand gets closer to where it was before, time starts to speed back to normal and color returns to my surroundings. I take a moment to adjust, Grak's eyes still on my Grimiore waiting in excitement.

After I open it wide a pack appears, floating up from the Grimoire, in front of me and Grak.

[Acquired/Unlocked]  
[Khan's of Tarkir]

Grak looks dumbfounded. I simply take the pack and after popping open the top the cards float out and into my hand as the pack itself goes to what looks to be a small compartment in the front of the Grimoire.

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Wooly Loxodon (C)]  
[Awaken the Bear (C)]  
[Kheru Dreadmaw (C)]  
[Rite of the Serpent (C)]  
[Bring Low (C)]  
[Naturalize (C)]  
[Sage-Eye Harrier (C)]  
[Shatter (C)]  
[Trumpet Blast (C)]  
[Alabaster Kirin (C)]  
[Dead Drop (U)]  
[Quiet Contemplation (U)]  
[Monastery Swiftspear (U)]  
[Jeering Instigator (R)]  
[Mana Crystal]

{Ruling. After acquiring a card/cards Via Booster you may use any of them as if they were a part of your Hand. Any unused card must be placed into the Grimiore or shuffled into your deck at the end of the 'Turn'}

I can't help get excited when I see 'Jeering Instigator'. 'A card that let's me control an enemy? SCORE~~...wait a second'.

<'When Jeering Instigator is Unmorphed, he can incite the rage, and hold the attention/aggro, of one target'>

Well shit, that Rare isn't that great. Hell the 'Monastery Swiftspear' is probably more useful...meh I'll make do. Maybe I should spare Grak and explain to him what's happening.

"Card Creation Magic. I can create these cards at random that a have various effects. From summoning creatures to blasting opponents" I say with a calm voice to ease the surprised look on his face. 

It takes him a moment to let it all sink in, he then gives a slight quick head shake "sounds useful, the word "Random" concerns me a bit though".

"Yeah it'll make things a tad unreliable...but I'm sure I can make it work. Hell look at this guy. Bet even you'd struggle to arm wrestle this thing~" I tease lightly showing him the 'Wooly Loxodon' card. 

"Damn...looks like I still got a long ways to go. What do you say we start training tomorrow?" Grak offered. He's not as big a training junkie as Asta, but he'll still have at it whenever he can.

"Sounds great. I even have a few ideas that'll do good for your type of magic. Like trying to get two different parts of your body to be different materials or maybe using the stones weight to make your training harder~" it'll take me a while to think up what his magic could do to help him pass the test. But I'm sure I'll think of something.

We have like 5-6 months. By that time I'll have tons of cards. Not to mention I may know the literal future if I got put in the time I'm thinking of~.

Grak nodded along to my babbling and suggestions patiently. Before we knew it, it was starting to get dark. I bade him farewell and started to make my way back to my village.

"Let me walk you home. You never know what could be skulking around out there at this hour" Of course he'd offer that. I'd take him up on it but this is Anime world. After I awakened this power I'm bound to have some kind of Encounter.

"It'll be fine~ you saw the size of just one of the creatures I can call on" and made my way to the exit. He tried to argue the point but knew he'd never change my mind. Settling on walking my to the Town gate and bidding goodnight he walked back as I made my way to my home in Elko.

* * *

It was pitch black outside when I heard crashing and yells. I shot up in a panic and looked out my window and couldn't help but gasp.

There was a man there with a long closed robe. He seemed to be holding one of the other villagers up by the neck while fire raged behind him. Old man Helta, a former magic knight, and the burning house behind them was his.

"So, you're the strongest mage this village has to offer? Pathetic" as Helta was struggling he suddenly spasm'd and then went limp. Even in the low light I could see tell tale liquid dripping down his body.

According to my memories, Helta was always nice, if not a tad Curmudgeonly to scare us kids into having decent manners. He also defended the village whenever any Beasts or Bandits got too close. His Water Wave Magic always helped our villages farms and crops...to see him get stricken down like that made me see red. 

I grabbed my grimoire and dashed out the front door. Opening it I grimace at seeing I no longer have access to the entire Booster ' so many high costs and no usable Creatures...no backing down now though'.

"HEY! Put him down, or so help me I'll make you regret coming here!!" I yell with a bit of a flourish, drawing my hand.

Gotta be dramatic with these things~ tis what separates Main Character from Nameless Extra. "Child..you should've stayed inside" I hear a weak voice say. Helta, he's still alive?!

"So, this is the one for whom you swore you'd die before revealing to me, lovely" as he throws Helta aside and towards his burning house. I can see the liquid going down him is more Yellow in color and mixed with the blood from shallow marks on his neck. Barely braking skin.

"I don't know why you're looking for me. But you better clear out rig-" I couldn't even finish. Having an opponent jump towards you and try scratching your eyes out will do that.

I put my arm up to defend myself which he then grabs and digs his nails into. I let out a pained scream as I also feel something flow into my arm, making it goes limp.

"Paralysis Magic, Paralysing Claws~. Now I can take you away without having to worry about you casting any spells~" he says with a sick joy to his words. I try pulling away but I can already feel my strength leaving me.

"Let..goooo..." I can barely speak. The hand that was holding the cards was starting to lose grip. As I struggled I tried looking at his face under the hood. I couldn't make out his face or facial features, but I could see the shine of a jewel where his forehead was. 

Diamond Kingdom...I can't be taken there. Who knows what will happen to me? Who knows how many have suffered in that sick place...and I doubt even the gods know how many people this man has let suffer. As cards loosely fall from my limp hand I use my other hand to lash out, throwing a card past the robed mage.

"Hah! You missed by a mile~!" He was half-right, it didn't get close to him. And my body was starting to lose all energy. However I could still grin. And made sure I did so before I lost feeling in my face.

"Did...I~~?" As my head starts lulling to the side. But in hearing that he makes a questioning grunt and turns around to where the card flew to. I didn't need to see his face to know his eyes widened in shock.

Slowly rising from the ground was Helta. Wounds closed and green energy flowing around him. His body was probably in too amped a state for it to even register the poison flowing through it.

The robed Diamond Grunt let me go and I collapsed in a heap but was still able to watch as Helta let out a Roar, with a large spectral bear appearing behind him. He looked so invigorated, like the 'Awaken the Bear' card had removed every ache and pain that his old age had brought him.

Without uttering a word he launched forward and grabbed the Diamond Grunt, before slamming him into the ground. Pebbles of debris hitting me but I couldn't feel them. I could, however, hear the roaring of a veteran back in his Prime and a confused and scared Grunt being ragdolled around in a way that made the phrase "Puny God" pop into my head.

After a few more moments the Grunt finally stopped screaming and his body was thrown towards the edge of the village. He then turned around as the green Mana circulating around him coalesced with his own and a wave of water fell over his house, dousing the fire completely.

He looked over himself in amazement then seemed to realise why he was in this state, coming over to lift me up "I don't know what you did, but thank you for doing it. I haven't felt this great in Years~".

I could only make a mumbled mess of a noise as I couldn't move my lips to laugh. After he picked me up, and gathered up my cards and Grimoire, he carried me to my house and laid me on my bed "Come by tomorow and talk to me about what happened. For now I gotta go assure the other towns people that everything is ok".

Again I could barely even make a noise of agreement and mumbled as he walked out. As I lay there knowing I'd pass out any moment I couldn't help but feel hollow. That was my big chance to have a cool beginning moment and...I failed.

Sure I got Helta to save the day but it's just not the same. Guess I found another weakness with my cards. If I'm incapacitated I can't use them. At least the spell effects persisted.

* * *

I have no idea how long I was out for but I was woken up with the sun shining brightly on my face. My window faces where the sun sets so that's already an indication that I should've been up earlier.

Dragging my body out of bed I end up collapsing on the floor with a curse. After a few more moments to get used to having muscle control again I stand on wobbly legs and get dressed to find Helta.

After getting changed and walking out I'm greeted to the sight of Helta sorting through his possessions from his near ruined house. As I walk towards him I notice he's moving with those normal joint pains I'm used to seeing him struggle with.

"Morning Mr Helta. I guess last night wasn't a dream then" I said as I got closer. Hoping to bring a bit if levity to the situation.

"Evening. And no, it was very much real. As much as I can't believe it myself" he turned around and I could see the marks on his neck from where he was almost pierced.

"He was here for me...I'm sorry you got hurt because of me, Sir" I go to give a bow as I say this. Odd, This isn't a normal gesture where I'm from, but it feels normal. 

"I swore to protect "everyone" Child. That includes you. And hey, you made me feel the best I have in years so we can call it even" he tried to keep up his curmudgeon act but we both couldn't help but share a light smile.

"What happened to the robed mage? You didn't break him too badly did you~?" 'Let's try levity attempt number 2~'.

"Magic Knights took him away this morning. They also found a wagon full of young girls who recently got their Grimoires. Seems like he was some type of human trafficker in the Diamond Kingdom"

My eyes go wide and I feel my stomach lurch "I...wow I...wow" I can barely form a word at hearing what could have almost happened to me and so many others. After a moment to regain my Bearings I give another deep bow"thank you again for protecting us then, Sir".

He simply waves his hand then goes back to sorting out the remains of his house. Seems most if his possessions are fine, if you ignore the slight water damage, just the house that's gonna need fixed. I'm sure some other villagers will have some magic to help woth that.

"That big guy you hang around was over looking for you. You may wanna run to the town and calm him down it took most of those Magic Knights to subdue him".

I can't help but sweatdrop and laugh slightly at that and turn to leave. Before I go I turn back slightly "Sir...I really can't thank you enough. I know you probably don't want to hear it. But I'm grateful and...I plan to become a Magic Knight" and I start walking off.

"Just focus on keeping yourself alive. Can't have your sorry carcass tripping up the real Magic Knights" I hear him shout back. I can't help but laugh a bit at hearing the slight jovility in his voice.

* * *

After I get near the Town I'm surprised to see Grak, cocooned in Chains and binding spells. Crawling towards the village like a caterpillar, with a single Magic Knight nearby just watching with an amused yet intrigued look on his face.

"Grak, you'll ruin the path for others if you keep that up" after I say this he turns his head and his eyes widen. He then seems to shake a bit and I see the chains start to strain 'Uh oh'.

"YOU'RE OKAY~~~" Is the last thing I hear as he bursts out the chains and tackle hugs me to the ground. I can faintly hear the panicked Magic Knight yelling at him to "Release the hostage" as I slowly start running out of air...and uncracked ribs.

After he let's me go, and I clear things up with the Magic Knight, we go for a walk around the towns outskirts "You had me worried. I thought you were hurt. I heard you weren't waking up".

I couldn't help but smile at this "I was konked out by sedatives from that guys magic. That's all. I swear I'm fine~ plus I got to see Helta go Beast Mode on that guy thanks to one of my body enhancer cards~".

This got his attention, as if my safety suddenly became a secondary concern "Old Man Helta? He can barely plow a field more than 10 minutes without taking a break. You mean to tell me 'He' broke that mage and caused all those holes in the ground?" Are...are his eyes sparkling? Oh God that's weird to see in person.

"Yeah...ragdolled the bastard. Was pretty cool to see~ Wonder what you'd be like with a spell like that on you" after hearing that he completely forgot that I was almost abducted.

After a few more moments to of talking I start to get a bit more serious. "Helta still got hurt because of me...we need to train more, if we ever hope to become Magic Knights".

Grak goes stone faced (no not literally. But it's amusing when he Does do that) and serious as well. He doesn't really say anything but the slow nod tells me all I need.

"I heard a few Magic Knights talking about the Entrance exam one day. I then devised a few training methods for us to pass the exam using said knowledge. You're ok with this, right?"

He nods again but this time speaks up "information gathering skills are important to. You won't be the only one going in with foreknowledge. Hell I think there are a few who repeat the exam".

Nothing better than when he is both right and agreeing with me. After that we started to discuss training. After explaining a few limitations of my magic I was dragged off to train my body for the 6 months while my deck and mana built up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew~~ damn that took a lot longer to edit and fix mistakes for. (Swapping from my phones note pad tool to One Note left a ton of ":Apos;" things all over >.> anyways.
> 
> Hope the longer story content makes up for all the Exposition~ Next Chapter will have a bit of that as well. I'm considering doing a chapter that has the cards/packs opened and attained but idk if that'd be a good idea so if anyone does or doesn't want to see it then please tell me. I'm writting this for people to enjoy as well as to challenge myself so I wanna know what people want.  
> I'm also going to be using one of the garentees to take the War of the Spark Boosters since it has like over 30 Planeswalkers.  
> Another note is that I don't know where in the year black clover takes place, just that after 6 months they take the Magic Knight exam. So. I'm gonna call that it starts 3 months after a new year since there hasn't exactly been a proper Winter season yet (as far as I can remember at least)  
> For the other 4 packs I wanna let readers decide. So for another garentee pack (later on) leave a comment on the pack you'd wanna see and leave a convincing reason.  
> I will say I hope that more supportive fans could maybe name and design Magic Knights like has been done for a friend of mine who I bounced this fics idea off of. You've all met Grak Vuori~.  
> Anyways.
> 
> Until next time


	3. The weeks leading up (Filler Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened during training.

So for the first few weeks I spent my time building up my mana and my muscle strength. Didn't go full Asta but I did what I could.

I had decided on getting a garenteed pack as soon as possible but with my current Mana that wasn't doable. So I spent the first few days building up Black Mana.

When I drew Monastery Swiftspear I spent my last remaining red mana and summoned her out. She was fairly straight forward. Her mastery of the spear as beautiful as she was.

I decided to ask her to train me in using a spear, it wasn't easy but I was able to at least thrust it without falling over flat...most of the time.

End of the month came and she disappeared. I'm happy to say though that she went back to my Grimiore instead of to the Graveyard. Speaking of which I had also gotten my Awaken the Bear card back (Do not tell Grak, he'd die to have this power boost).

I did get a pleasant surprise message however~ 

{Ruling. You may spend the Mana Cost of a Creature, Artifacts or Enchantment at the end of the Month and that card may stay for its duration next month. The same applies to Legendary cards at the end of a Year}

I didn't have a single Red Mana so I wasn't able to keep Swiftspear around. But hey now I know~

[Acquired]  
[Khan's of Tarkir)

I also received another Khan's of Tarkir Booster which I decided to save for now. Especially after that Mishap last time. Few more days passed and after recasting Monastery Swiftspear I built up more black Mana and called for a garenteed Booster. 

[Acquired/Unlocked]  
[War of the Spark]

And promptly opened it hoping for a Planeswalker

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Saheeli, Sublime Artificer (U)]  
[Casualties of War (R)]  
[Paradise Druid (U)]  
[Heartwarming Redemption (U)]  
[Centuar Nurturer (C)]  
[Mana Geode (C)]  
[Goblin Assault Team (C)]  
[Aid the Fallen (C)]  
[New Horizons (C)]  
[Viviens Grizzly (C)]  
[Topple the Statue (C)]  
[Wanderers Strike (C)]  
[Demolish (C)]  
[Relentless Advance (C)]  
[Mana Crystal]

  
I had gained a lot that were good for mana gain. And a Planeswalker~ but one message that caught my attention had to be 

[Gift of Black Mana Used]  
[Mana Limit increased by 1]

That...whilst beneficial, kinda threw a wrench Into my plans to hold off a while on opening all 5 garenteed packs until *after* i knew what kind of Squad I'd be in.

Well it's still best I wait. Never know I could get lucky in the randoms once I'm in a comfortable position. Well until then, I have some experimenting to do~

I was out of Mana so I couldn't really do much. After seeing the Druid I was tempted to use the crystals or to Remove cards...but soon decided against it thinking that those crystals may just be life or death.

That pack came in the middle of that month. By the end of the month so my deck was already empty when they were shuffled in. When I drew Paradise Druid the very next day how could I not take it as divine providence. The day after I had enough Mana I summoned her.

She had a serene maturity to her. I couldn't use her mana tap ability today, Summoning Sickness was a thing partially. They had to "Adjust to the magic of this world" or something like that.

Regardless. I was happy to have two gorgeous ladies assisting me...Grak wasn't too jealous seeing as all he really needed was muscle training. He was partially jealous of the Geode though, extra free mana was incredibly valuable.

As the days passed I was able to call on Saheeli. She was more talkative and the difference in Sentience was noticeable. As it turns out.

{Ruling. All Planeswalkers and Legendary Creatures will be aware of the circumstances of their summoning. But bear in mind, none of them are automatically inclined to follow your orders. They have free will}

Saheeli was friendly enough but desired to tinker with her Servos and Artifacts. I let her use my house as a workshop and we've been on fairly good terms since. 

As the days went on I started using small amounts of mana in its base form as the mana from Paradise was starting to fill up and would have stopped me from gaining Book Mana.

At the end of the month, while I was laying awake in bed waiting for midnight to come, I used all the mana Paradise had given me and I was able to keep the Geode, Swiftspear and Paradise. 

The 1st of the new month brought me a booster, along with a chance at another since I had gained 15 book mana. My thought process was to use the booster. See if anything required mana, then go from there...

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Tibalt, Rakish Instigator (U)]  
[Tolsmir, Friend to Wolves (R)]  
[Neoform (U)]  
[Price of Betrayal (U)]  
[Enforcer Griffin (C)]  
[Primordial Wurm (C)]  
[Wardscale Crocodile (C)]  
[Trusted Pegasus (C)]  
[Lazotep Reaver(C)]  
[Toll of the Invasion (C)]  
[Divine Arrow (C)]  
[Charity Extractor (C)]  
[Naga Eternal (C)]  
[Unlikely Aid (C)]  
[Mana Crystal]

I never thought of the possibility of gaining one of the less Noble souls. Fuck letting Tibalt's sadistic ass loose in this world. I also don't wanna know what Unlikely Aid will do since its Rakdos giving it in the card.

I settle for opening another and having that give me a near clean slate for the month via spending my last 15 book mana

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Ob Nixilis, the Hate Twisted (U)]  
[Massacre Girl (R)]  
[Dovin's Veto (U)]  
[Jace's Triumph (U)]  
[Relentless Advance (C)]  
[Charity Extractor (C)]  
[Courage in Crisis (C)]  
[Saheeli's Silverwing (C)]  
[Vraska's Finisher (C)]  
[Erratic Visionary (C)]  
[Duskmantle Operative (C)]  
[Raging Kronch (C)]  
[Pollenbright Druid (C)]  
[Callous Dismissal (C)]  
[Mana Crystal]

  
...Ok that's enough of that pack I clearly used up all my good luck. I can't help the dread going through me seeing Ob fucking Nixilis. And let's not get into what a "Massacre Girl" would do. Saheeli might like having her Silverwing though~

4 and a half months left...at this rate I'll definitly be ready. Grak has been making steady increases to his regiment. Soon we'll work on turning him into metal. In the mean time. I'll start saving Boosters should I ever need a boost...Though I can't deny the addictive feeling when I open them...we all have problems let's move on.

All of this was going through my head as I sat awake on my bed lookin through my cards. I was about to close my Grimoire when I heard a knock on my room door. "Come in?"

I only share this place with 3 others. And the most prominent of which came in. I gotta say it's odd to see Saheeli wearing basic commoner night clothes. Not to say she looks bad, hell it's the opposite. It's just that seeing someone in cheap clothing but flourishing around in beautiful and intricate Metal Jewelry tends to raise about as many eyebrows as eyes it catches.

"I felt something. Did you perhaps attain one of my cards?" She wastes no time as usual.

"Yeah, was gonna show you in the morning...are you able to use it?" I say cracking my Grimoire open and letting the Silverwing float out and into my hand

She gives a slight nod "Yes, and it may be benefi-" she's barely through her sentence before I'm already standing up to hand it to her

"I wouldn't keep it from you if it's yours. Hell if there's ever any other card you'd like feel free to let me know. May not know much of each other but you're still my ally". Speeches. One on one speeches. That's how it's done anime style~

It seems to work since I see her smiling wider than normal and after accepting the card I was expecting a curt nod, maybe a hand shake at the most. Imagine my surprise when I'm given a full on Glomp style hug. "Thank you~~ I'll be sure to tell you. If I had any request though, it would be that you ensure I continue to...Exist, the years end is soon after all"

Shit that's right. Gonna be monthly costs *and* her cost...I imagine end of next year the cost will be ungodly huge...meh that's Future Maria's problem. Let her deal with it~

"Of course. You're fun to have around. You and those cute little Servo guys of yours~" turns out her ability isn't dissimilar to her card effect. Any time either of us spend mana on any mana based activity she creates a Servo Token. Not too strong but pretty tough in a crowd. Little guys tend to run around with the kids or torment rookie Magic Knights.

The hug tightens a bit before she finally let's go. She has a small smile before quickly straightening her features and turning around "I'll uh...let you get your rest then...and thank you. I honestly enjoy your company and my existence as well".

Before I can respond she hurries out. So many people are too prideful, but it works with her...the fact that were both barely dressed as it's late might also be a factor...it's a factor. God that must've been awkward for her. I need to sleep before I embarrass someone further.

* * *

The next day I looked over my cards and decided to try a test. Borrowing one of Saheeli's Servos I asked if she could turn it into the Geode. She grinned and said she could do one better, and under her magical manipulations the Servo morphed into...Paradise?! 

'Any creature'...damn. I thought the only issue that she'd run out of "Loyalty"...Though I can see how much she has and it's gone up by a fair ammount since last night. 

{Ruling. "Loyalty" is normally hard to define and measure. But so is reincarnation and look where we are.  
The standard Loyalty from the game doesn't apply here. Planeswalker cards start with their standard ammount of Loyalty but that number can be increased via more ways than simply using card effects. Some Planeswalkers may recover Loyalty at a rate of 1 per week, with an extended cast on a new year refilling them to their Maximum. The Maximum can be affected by how you treat them under your care}

'Well...That's helpful to know. Got anything for disloyal cards?'...nothing, damn. But it'll explain why she was at 7 today without me having used any card effects. If anything it's a relief since I was afraid to use her -2 ability for fear of losing her.

Seeing that Paradise was copied I couldn't help but smile. Emergency mana should it ever be needed. Using the Geode, Paradise and the Servo I gained 3 mana and casted an enchantment on the very land itself...and also made sure it was in use now so I wouldn't have to risk waiting ages for it to show up again. 'New Horizons'. A new Mana source and I'm hoping it has a nice regional effect for the village~

The days went in as normal after that...except for Helta. I never did say where that "+1/+1" from new Horizons went. He hasn't complained but since he's been more active but he suspects it was me...or one of the beautiful ladies that I've had move in with me. I've been the talk of the entire village since then and even some parts of the Town.

Apparently summoning sentient beings is unusual, let alone beings that look so human. But no one really seemed to have any negative opinion. Just your basic small town gossip. They assumed I lied and have just been forming my own harem...hey if they don't believe the truth then that's hardly my fault.

The month came and went and in that time I trained more and had saved one booster (War of the Spark). Would have been two but I needed a fair chunk of Mana for the years beginning. 12 mana. Meaning 9 mana a month afterwards. 

Swiftspear couldn't seem to understand why I kept her around but I had grown attached to her and didn't mind the low cost for such a strong unit given that Prowess also works with minor spells using Mana. 

One last thing that I did like about the new year. Was the Morph ability.

{Ruling. You may pay 3 mana to set a card into "Morph". At any point in the next year you may pay it's Morph cost and bring it out as if it were an instant. They follow standard duration rules after that} 

I'd have cards in play for almost nothing. It's essentially a second hand!. So I played Morph cards whenever I drew them. This also inspired me to open Khan's of Tarkir Packs...once I built up more Mana. So far it was just Sage-Eye Harrier.

One of the biggest developments was Grak. Since Saheeli was a master of Metallurgy and was able to shape and transmute metals she was able to give Grak a lot of pointers...and I mean a *Lot*. She'd make a great teacher~

Futures looking great...may have to hold back a bit so to not affect too many future events. Right now that's my absolute biggest advantage.

During the next week I had drawn Quiet Contemplation (which went to Saheeli) and Tolsimir, Friend to Wolves. 5 Mana to summon him and 15 mana for another Pack (Khan's).

He was summoned far from the village since the large Wolf would have caused some issues. He was fairly sound but seemed to have little to no interest in staying with us when he understood what the world was like...especially the Elf situation. I didn't go into "spoiler" territory but he does know that Humans were blamed for their extinction...half truth?

Either way he wanted to wander the world and so long as he stayed alive I'd get his buff effect. Whenever a Wolf is nearby I'll have some form of slight kinship with them and can better coordinate with them in battle. I agreed but decided to be generous. I handed him the Centuar Nurturer card and a message appeared.

[Unlocked. Legendary Mana Pool]

{Ruling. Legendary Creatures are able to hold a set ammount of Mana equal to their Mana cost. This replenishes by 1 every in a similar way to yours but they can only use Mana of their cards color. Planeswalkers will now have full access to this. Only their maximum Mana limit is their Cost+Loyalty Limit (an example is that normally Saheeli would be 8. But is currently at a 10). Legendary cards can not use other legendary cards unless they "fit the theme" or have specific circumstances. They can maintain cards summoned by you if the card is put under them and you keep the benefits of all cards (it's assumed you will Control their cards as well). These cards are still considered "In Play" and will count towards your 'Deck' total]

...this will help. So much. Holy hell I can have my own Magic Knight Squad~~ just gotta be careful since I have no idea what'll happen you my cards if the Legendary dies or is unsummoned. 

Another cute benefit was that a Grimoire appeared before both Tolsimir and Saheeli. Similar to mine only theirs were Dyed to represent their mana colors. And where the Mana jewels were only the gems for their respective colors appeared.

I also hand Tolsimir some other cards and assure him that if I get any that fit him I'll send them his way Via the Grimoire. Tolsimir is grateful and takes off after waving farewell...him having that card benefits us both. I get another mana Daily and he gets a traveling companion that can keep up with him.

After this Saheeli took it upon herself to volunteer at maintaining Swiftspear and Quiet Contemplation. With so many mismatched effects active I can feel my head spinning...opening other random packs is going to be insane.

I decided to open some Khan's packs every few days to get some more Morphs out. Hopefully I'd have enough surprise summons out that even Zora would be proud~~

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Wooded Foothills (R)]  
{Has been converted to 5 Mana Crystals}  
[Bribers Purse (U)  
[Set Adrift (U)  
[Ride Down (U)  
[Mardu Banner (C)]  
[Kill Shot (C)]  
[Sidisi's Pet (C)]  
[Leaping Master (C)]  
[Singing Bell Strike (C)]  
[Debilitating Injury (C)]  
[Sagu Archer (C)]  
[Abomination of Gudul (C)]  
[Wooly Loxodon (C)]  
[Ainok Tracker (C)]

Bit of a bummer to lose a Rare card like that but hey i guess each pack has their quirks

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Narset, Enlightened Master (M)]  
[Winterflame (U)]  
[Abzan Falconer (U)]  
[Bears Companion(U]  
[Feed the Clan (C)]  
[Act of Treason (C)]  
[Disowned Ancestor (C)]  
[Bring Low (C)]  
[Mardu Hordechief (C)]  
[War Behemoth (C)]  
[Longshot Squad (C)]  
[SiegeCraft (C)]  
[Erase (C)]  
[Shatter (C)]

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Duneblast (R)]  
[Dispise (U)]  
[Burn Away (U)]  
[Dragon's Eye Savants (U)]  
[Taigam's Scheming (C)]  
[Defiant Strike (C)]  
[Shambling Attendants (C)]  
[Highland Game (C)]  
[Molting Snakeskin (C)]  
[Scaldkin (C)]  
[Kin-Tree Warden (C)]  
[Saltai Scavenger (C)]  
[Efreet Weaponmaster (C)]  
[Disdainful Stroke (C)]

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

[Kheru Spellsnatcher (R)]  
[Murderous Cut (U)]  
[Jeskai Elder (U)]  
[Hordeling Outburst (U)]  
[Smite the Monsterous (C)]  
[Dutiful Return (C)]  
[Rakshasa&aposs Secret (C)]  
[Cancel (C)]  
[Rotting Mastodon (C)]  
[Lens of Clarity (C)]  
[Dragonscale Boon (C)]  
[Monastery Flock (C)]  
[Trumpet Blast (C)]  
[Smoke Teller (C)]

[Achievement]  
[Khan of Tarkir (Stone)]  
[Open 5 Packs of Khan's of Tarkir 5/5]  
[Reward +1 Mana Capacity, +1 Common Khan's of Tarkir Card of your Choice]

This achievement...well I guess I have incentive to keep. More packs really does equal more power. I'll save the Common Selection for an emergency. Knowing Cancel was always an option was nice 

{Achievements. These are little extras that you can aim towards for various rewards. Each pack has its own achievement list}

After this I summoned Narset and organised several things. She was so happy to be here and not have to be "some pawn in their game"...lot to unpack there but something beautiful happened when we shook hands.

[Effect Active: Khan of the Jeskai]  
{Any card with the Jeskai name and/or Symbol that is given to Narset will not count towards her maximum card limit. Additionally any cards that fall under this effect will be cheaper for her to cast and maintain}

Given that I also had access to cards held by Legendary allies I couldn't help but hug her after reading the notification. I considered opening more for the other Khan's...then I remembered Sidisi. So that was put on the back burner for now.

After a few days to build up more spare mana I opened the other War if the Spark packs to get the other achievement.

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

  
[Chandra, Fire Artisan (R)]  
[Tenth District Legionnaire (U)]  
[Gideon's Triumph (U)]  
[Deathsprout (U)]  
[Kaya's Ghostform (C)]  
[Chainwhip Cyclops (C)]  
[Steady Aim (C)]  
[Loxodon Sergeant (C)]  
[Makeshift Battalion (C)]  
[Relentless Advance (C)]  
[Goblin Assailant (C)]  
[Vampire Opportunist (C)]  
[Charity Extractor (C)]  
[Teyo's Lightshield (C)]

[YOU HAVE ACQUIRED]

  
[Silent Submersible (R)]  
[Sunblade Angel (U)]  
[Tibalt's Rager (U)]  
[Teyo, the Shield Shieldmage (U)]  
[Crush Dissent (C)]  
[Burning Prophet (C)]  
[Pouncing Lynx (C)]  
[Heartfire (C)]  
[Contentious Plan (C)]  
[Martyr for the Cause(C)]  
[Primordial Wurm (C)]  
[Ob Nixilis's Cruelty (C]  
[Tamiyo's Epiphany (C)]  
[Aid the Fallen (C) ☆]  
[Mana Crystal]

{Foil Card Detected. Foil shall be converted to a normal copy of the card and an ammount of Mana Crystals equal to how much mana would be gained from said cards Removal}

[Achievement]  
[Warrior of the Spark (Stone)]  
[Open 5 Packs of War of the Spark 5/5]  
[Reward +1 Mana Capacity, +1 Common Card of your Choice]

I'm too focused on staring slack jawed at the two Planeswalkers and the Foil I drew to even look at the achievement.

Foil Cards give me a Free Mana Crystal, good to know. So including the the ammount of packs I've opened plus the Dual Land that made 5 I'm up to 16 spare. 

But the most important thing...was of course. Chandra and Teyo. Is it even possible to *Not* get a Planeswalker in these packs?

(AN: Googled it after I opened the 5th pack. Turns out each pack has one XD God that pack is OP)

The following week was a lot of organising. Narset, Teyo and Chandra were wonderful additions. Even if half the damn town's been talking about me like I'm some form of deviant.

Helta actually offered a room at his place to Teyo, I can always count on him. He's the only one aside from Grak that knows about how magic works. Been really helpful to have at least one person other who doesn't think I'm building a Harem. He says it's the least he can do for how powerful the New Horizons card makes him feel.

Speaking of which. What little farmland we have has been doing amazing recently. Guess enchanting the "Land" actuslly affects it. Hell there's even been a tree growing in an open field nearby that I suspect is from the card.

The last month was spent restocking My Packs, I'd have 2 of each by the time the exam took place, along with a full tank of Mana, plus whatever cards I'd have on standby for emergencies.

In the following days what surprised me was that Chandra. 'THE' Chandra Nalaar, Miss 'Burn First ask questions when you feel like it' was getting along great with Narset. I forgot she trained in a Monastery.

Teyo had built up and spent Loyalty that he used to give Shields to various Magic Knights and children in the village without them knowing. Only ever kicking in when any kind of pain would be inflicted. So many scraped knees avoided~

The Magic Knights Exam was in a few weeks so I had a lot to prepare for. Grak was more than ready thanks to Saheeli and even started learning a few tricks from Teyo. 

A week before the Magic Knight exam I asked Saheeli, Teyo, Chandra and Narset to join me in a field to go over something important.

"I've given it some thought. I want to ask if anyone of you would want to join the Magic Knights as well. Bearing in mind the chance of being put into different Squads...you can say no if you like I'll understand but it may be a good way to grow and experience life here"

Saheeli, having been here longer and having learnt about them was in. She liked the idea of competing for stars. Chandra after hearing that reason said yes in a heart beat.

Teyo was accepting for more admirable reasons, those being that he could help protect others if he joined.

Narset however "I have to decline. I'm not exactly a fan of being tide to an organisation that may have higher ups with dishonourable methods" she must've heard about how some "Noble" born magic knights are towards commoners. I could understand her reasoning.

I assured her it was OK and that she was free to live her life however she wished. I got a hug from her that time but I also got a Loyalty boost from the 3 Planeswalkers. Lead by example I guess.

We left the village together a few days before the test to ensure that we'd be on time. Grak's parents saw us off along with Helta...damn, we didn't make too many close connections here, here's hoping we fix that when we don't gave to winery as much about training.

* * *

In the capital and on the day of the Exam we were walking towards the arena. This time the Planeswalkers And Narset were wearing their summoned outfits and we really stuck out. Though with how many Noble brats were around it wasn't by much. 

As we walked down the path that was made for exam takers...one of my biggest fears was confirmed "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN. DON'T WORRY" Asta...Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't stop writting. This became nothing but exposition with minor story and barely any noticeable development. I promise next chapter will have actual story to it and be more interesting. If anyone has suggestions for Packs feel free to suggest them. I will also be hoping to look into adding OCs into the story to fill out Magic Knight ranks so if anyone wants to maybe keep some in mind for the future.


	4. The Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some decent action...well not much but a taste at least.

Narset agreed to wait outside with Swiftspear and Paradise. I had already warned Paradise on what would happen if her ears were noticed but Saheeli had given her some jewellery that hid the ear points.

When we went to Register we were somewhere in the 170s after Asta. The process wasn't exactly smooth though.

"Are you sure this is your Grimoire miss? It's lacking a Clover...or any symbol really." Shit I guess that's another thing to net some attention. All I could do is shrug and play dumb

"I got it from a tower half a year ago, I didn't think it was that unusual I haven't really looked at too many other Grimoires" sandwich the lie between two truths. I should be fine but the others aren't gonna have too easy a time

"Uh huh..." he placed his hand on it and said my number hesitantly "173...Guess it's still a Grimoire, sorry for the hold up miss" I refrain from sighing in relief but can't help chuckling at his tone of "Seriously, you to?" When he got to Saheeli. Guess they don't get paid enough for this. We registered eventually and made our way into the arena full of Anti-Birds.

A few of them flew towards Grak and he moved slower to not disturb or upset them. Although they were almost avoiding the rest of us. Pure mana must be something big to them.

I tried keeping my distance from where Asta was. I didn't want to influence the story until a certain point...but none of us could help but laugh at seeing him run around covered in Anti-Birds. Oh wow there's Nero, you can actually notice a difference in the eyes when you look for it.

I look later when I hear screams and see Gordon, Finral and Yami. With Yami holding Asta up by the head. I wanna talk to them so damn badly...but I gotta be patient. Thankfully Finral didn't notice us. Last guy to try flirting with one of us would've been a pile of ash if we hadn't restrained Chandra.

Then they appeared. The Magic knight Captains. Couldn't help but think Chandra would get along with Fuegoleon...or they'd kill eachother in competition. Rill and Dorothy are the two I kept an eye on. I'd hope to be in one of their squads were nothing seems to happen...Charlotte may attempt to grab most of us though.

* * *

After Williams speech and display the brooms came down to us and the tests were officially beginning.

Doing my best to ignore Asta, as hard as it is given his sheer volume, the broom test was easy enough. Chandra almost slammed into a wall by doing the equivalent of flooring the gas peddle, but recovered fairly well after.

The Magic Power test was simple. Grak struggled a bit but settled for creating a chunk of stone and throwing it at the wall. It broke the same way so hey i guess it works. I managed via using a Shatter card I had prepared for this test. Teyo got by via a Divine Arrow card I gave him.

Power Control is where we all struggled. Except Chandra. She used wide arcs so it was near impossible to not hit at least one target. Grak struggled the most, being unable to do more than throw Rocks at the targets.

The Creation Magic test was a Mixed bag. Grak managed a small Rock Hamster. The rest of us couldn't use Mana that way without cards so we did what we could. Teyo was able to mimic the likeness of what others were doing as a small horse but it's movements were too rigid.

Chandra found it irritating to not have the cards of the creatures she'd normally summon. Saheeli...decided to Flex. Hard. Bringing out her Silverwing.

This thing was large enough to be ridden by a fair number of Magic Knights. Which she demonstrated by pulling me on with her. Knowing I couldn't be outdone I added to it. I used 'Awaken the Bear' on the Silverwing so it looked like I had created a glowing green Bear on top of it.

We caught a lot of eyes but hey if we held back too much one of us may not have gotten in to the Knights. 

Evolution Magic is where everyone else struggled. Even Grak could barely make the thing sprout. I did more than necessary by thinking I could imbue Pure Green Mana into it...Yeah I over shot by a mile. Ended up sprouting a damn tree on accident due to not being able to give less than a single unit of pure mana, which isn't as little as I first believed.

After recovering from that display with a bit of a red face it was then on to the fights. I was admittedly anxious about those. Saheeli's Silverwing was still around, though I stopped channeling mana into the enchantment when people wondered why the bear wouldn't get off the dragon looking thing. 

Then there's Chandra who can melt anything and Teyo who isn't known for offensive capabilities. But has nigh impenetrable walls...we may have an issue here.

Grak was the most normal but even then he was a force of nature given how he trained. I just hoped that he remembered my warming about the Purple Orcas. If that captain knew he could turn to Gold one day then I shudder to think what he'd do. 

Someone actually asked Chandra to be their partner. A Noble brat with a blue Grimoire. I could already tell Chandra wanted to melt his ass but she smirked and accepted. Grak and Teyo were later picked by other nobles. Guess they assume the more commoner looking ones were easy targets.

Since no one seemed keen on asking Saheeli, knowing they'd have to face Silverwing, I offered to be her opponent. We shared a Graveyard and had a fair ammount of recovery so it'd be fine.

First notable match, was of course, Asta vs Sekke. Huh I remembered him being more annoying...his "Ha-Hah"s weren't as prominent but still there. Guess this was before he became comic relief.

After he walked away from Asta we could he we him drop the supportive stranger act and turn into the jerk I knew he was. God this is gonna be cathartic to watch.

After he built up his bubble and started bragging and posing I had to give him points for presentation...but that's it.

I remember how quick this scene went in the anime, but to see it happen before my very eyes was something else entirely. "OK. Here we go"

Having spent time in this world I grew used to the feeling of Mana...but that energy and sword disturbed me to a degree I didn't think possible.

After a moment, he launched forward at a speed that didn't physically look possible, leaving broken rubble in his wake. Still gotta get used to the damn anime physics.

After he crossed the field and smashed his sword into the sphere it broke open so easily that this "Bronze" magic may as well have been made of Paper.

The resulting shockwave went out and I almost got knocked off my feet. I felt that like a strong wave in the ocean. Fuck even Grak might not be that strong...that thought itself terrified me more than the vibe I got from the sword.

Seeing Sekke reduced to a gargling mess of a human on the ground was beautifully cathartic. "Unlike you, Sekke. I'm not joining the magic knights just so I can slack off and have a little 'Fun'" Astana said with a sure strong voice while holding his sword over his shoulder. "I've got a much bigger goal"

Goosebumps rolled over my skin and a chill went down my spin as I heard him talk...he looks so powerful. Knowing how strong he'd get in the future I couldn't help but admire that spirit he showed.

"I'm gonna be the Wizard King" he didn't yell it, but it felt like it echoed throughout the entire arena. I even had a tear forming in my eye. I know he's right. I just saw History be made. Hell I swear I could almost hear the damn ending music playing.

...damn. I just got hit with Protagonist Charisma didn't I? Well hey its fine, since I know of it. I'll be fine so long as I don't do anything stupid about it.

Mutters and questions filled the arena. Most of them doubting Asta. He then proceeded to do what he does best. Scream loudly and ruin all cool stoicism he built up "YEAH THAT'S RIGHT, I'M GONNA BE THE WIZARD KING"

I couldn't help but face palm softly in exasperation at this. I forgot how whiny he was early on...still though. Can't blame him for getting upset at seeing these assholes try drag him down like this.

As Sekke was carted off for healing and Asta walked back I wanted so badly to tell him "I believe you" or "I know you can do it"...but I knew it would probably affect something somewhere so stayed quiet.

Next up was Yuno dominating some poor sucker and flexing on everyone here. I glanced and saw Chandra almost lighting herself on fire in anticipation...oh gods I better warn Teyo to shield up the crowd.

After a few more fights Chandra walked in with that one cocky acting Noble. "You actually fell for it. Let's see your tiny flames survive the waves of my WATER CREATION MAGIC"...Well I know what to put on this kids tombstone.

A surge of water went towards her and I couldn't help but note that Helta, ravaged by age, injury and lack of practice, could manage way more than this with barely any effort.

Chandras fire dimmed a bit and she simply uttered "this is all you can muster?" Her flames return to her head but they're more of an angry blaze than a passionate one" DON'T WASTE MY TIME" As she blasted him with a strong surge of Fire. She didn't need a card or ability to manipulate basic Red Mana.

Thankfully, she also didn't seem to see a need to go all out. But even with one hand she blasted through the surge of water and turned it to steam as it continued to the panicking Noble. 

He got hit hard and flew back, hitting his back on a support column. I also think she shaped that fire blast to look like a fist. Remind me not to ask for a fist bump later. She just gave a huff and walked off towards us.

"Better luck next time Chandra" I said while patting her shoulder. She looked at me in confusion along with Teyo and Grak "what? You won the fight yeah but you definitly wanted a challenge. So hey better luck next time"

She chuckled and punched my shoulder "you all go all out for me...by the way I think I pissed off that one guy wearing red over there"

I looked over to see Fuegoleon staring at her with an intense look on his face "Yeah um...think you may have made a hell of an impression on one of the best Fire Mages in the world" best not tell her about Meroleona just yet.

I saw her start to light up at hearing that, think I may have already said too much knowing how competitive she's likely to get. Well a few burned down towns won't change too much...right?

It moved on to Grak's match vs...another Fire Mage? Damn that type is common...I think Chandra may be stealing this guys spot if Grak humiliates him.

He gives some speech and gets ready to blast Grak with fire, Grak simply gives a small bow then places his hands on the ground "if you're so sure of you're ability. Then let's make a deal. If you can't take me out with everything you've got, and end up getting out shined by the woman before you...you quit now and become a commoner"

'Grak? Grak what're you doing buddy?' "Very well~ and if I win..." he trailed of while building up more and more flames "You'll become my errand boy for the rest of your days, deal~?" 

Grak gave a small smile and nodded his head. I looked at Saheeli and Teyo since they spent time with him during training. Teyo looks as concerned as I do but Saheeli has a knowing smirk on her face, she notices me looking worried and pats my head gently saying "just watch".

The guy spent a good minute building up the spell, so long that his clothes were getting singed. Guess he has all that mana but no real control over it. Wait, if hhe let's loose that much..Shit! "Teyo, you may wanna get ready" I say in a panic as he widens his eyes, noticing the flames aren't exactly in control...but he doesn't go to put up a barrier

As I'm having my freak out, Grak still hasn't moved from his position. His fingers are digged into the ground but that's it. I'm about to step forward when the Noble starts laughing almost maniacly and throws his arms out, sending a wave of fire that looks like it'll hit those in the stands.

Before anyone can react, Grak lifts his hands as his body turns to stone...and stone appears around him rising from the ground "Mountain Man Magic...GREAT,..WALL~" next thing I know a stone wall covers the view of the fight and the middle of the arena. 

Shit I never knew he had gotten to this point...Teyo and Saheeli both give slight sighs in relief but grin nonetheless "next time you two scheme something...can you not give me a heart attack?!?" If I could go chibi and flail my arms at them I would be doing so. 

As the stone wall starts sinking back into the ground I see Grak. Unharmed and standing proud in a flex like pose, like a Statue of a herculean looking God...and his opponents on the floor passed out. Must've blew all his mana and exhausted himself. That'll definitly cost him points.

Grak slowly let the stone fade as his skin returned to normal, still got a difficulty moving while stoned...6 months. 6 months it took me to make a "Stoned" joke, I'm slipping.

As he came back Teyo and Saheeli congratulated him like proud teachers. I however "don't ever scare me like that again" and gave a punch to his chest...5 seconds later I was huddled in the corner nursing a sore hand. 

More displays and "fights" happened. There was one were two nobles dialogued for almost 5 minutes before displaying pathetic magic. One neat one that I noticed was a dude that used earth magic got floated away in a bubble.

Finally we got Teyo and someone who didn't seem like too much of an ass hole, but was definitly sure of himself. He opened with a volley of earth based projectiles, which bounced and all but dinged off of Teyo's passive shield Wall Token. 

Whilst an impressive display of protective magic in its own right he had to win somehow and this one may not be baited as easily as the one that faced Grak. He must have pieced this together as he let his Grimoire float up to him.

The pages flipped and he gave a slight smile "Divine Creation Magic" oh damn is that what he's calling it? "Sunblade Angel~" oh fuck. A form appeared before is as if being built out of geometrical shapes, with a flap of its wings the light sparkled off of the Angel like glitter as it stared down the contending examinee with a look of...neutral disdain?

I didn't think he'd use that one, then again I'm pretty sure "Smite the Monsterous" would've either killed the guy or just not worked at all. Bit hey the scared shitless look on him is worth it.

He could barely muster even a speck of dust in his fear as the angel gently alighted towards him with her sword raised. When she swung it down a dust cloud was created from the force of the swing.

When the dust settled he was on his knees with a blank look of fear on his face and the sword just above where his head was. After a moment his body slumped as he passed out from fear...let's not ask why the ground around him is wet and move on.

Teyo gave a smile as Sunblade floated towards him and started to disappear into geometrical shapes. Guess keeping her around would be a bit much given the whole angelic vibe.

As he walked back, with other exam takers parting for him he gave us a small smile in embarrassment "didn't uh...think it'd be that much of an overkill, sorry guys" I'd say 'must protec' but he already has that covered.

Chandra pats him hard on the back to tell him to not worry, but his shield kicked in instinctively and she cursed while holding her hand on pain. "FUCK!...Now I feel bad about laughing at your pain earlier"

"I...wasn't aware you did" I replied with a sweat drop and looked to Teyo "you did great, and don't worry. Since you guys are a bit older it'll just be assumed that you were waiting to take the exam and trained the whole time"

After saying this, and hoping that anyone with any decent intelligence in this world will buy it, we stand aside for a bit and near the end of the day me and Saheeli make our entrance.

I can't help but be slightly concerned when Silverwing flies down and gives a metallic, screech like roar. The fight starts and before I can even pull out a card it flies towards me.

Panicking I throw my arms out and Morph my Monastery Flock, allowing them to swarm around the Silverwing. And even though it'd kill the Flock given about a minute it'll still be distracted long enough. 

I Morph an Efreet Weaponmaster, which ends up powering up the Flock to the point that the Flock and Silverwing destroy eachother. Saheeli doesn't exactly look too heartbroken...nope that's a grin. I fucked up.

She throws out a Servo and it starts shifting. I have slight panic seeing it take a humanoid appearance and get into a stance I've seen before, she just copied Narset. I groan and put away the Naturalize I was going to use since Narset was Hexproof.

As Efreet and Servo Narset clash the Narset is on the defensive given first Strike but it was admittedly a fairly impressive fight. Saheeli was holding on to cards and so was I since what we were doing was already pushing it.

After Servo Narset was destroyed Efreet matter was looking fairly banged up as well and faded off to the Graveyard after a bit of time to cement the win. Saheeli approached me with her arm out and I happily took it in a hand shake.

"One of these days, we need to have an actual go at it." I can't help but smile at the idea and nod to her. Knowing how competitive she can get it'd only make her stronger.

I was going to retort but noticed all the eyes on us and got a bit self conscious. I dragged Saheeli off to let the next match happen. After we get back I let go of Saheeli's hand and go to talking with our group to pass the time. 

Not many fights catch our eye as most here are doomed to be faceless Hooded mages...which is kinda depressing when I really think about it. 

After the fights it's finally time to be called by the captains and I can't help but wince at the distraught look on Asia's face as no hands go up. I try tuning it out but I just can't help but take notice of Yami. More specifically his Mana. I felt like I was drowning in a void and he looked so bored, like he wasn't even trying.

When he jumped down and started to slowly walk forwards I couldn't help but grab Grak's arms for support of some kind. He seemed to be handling it fairly well, hell he even seemed to be getting excited at seeing this. Guess the musclehead gene is kicking in.

The exchange kept going as it would have. I was growing more and more despaired hearing Yami say exactly what it would entail. But after hearing Asta speak over the roar of Yami's mana I could feel myself getting more bold. Like I could handle this surge of Mana no problem and I could tell that Grak was feeling the same with how his posture straightened.

After Asta proclaimed again that he'd be the Wizard King the mana coming off of Yami dimmed down and he slowly started to laugh. After he offered/threatened Asta to join his squad I sighed in relief. Knowing there was little I could do now to affect the time line.

"And then, once we're done, you go and become the Wizard King" I was almost as stunned to hear that as Asta was. The sincere belief that man had in his voice hidden by a teasing back tone...I couldn't help but tear up again. Damn it these damn protagonists are gonna kill me at this rate.

Although seeing Teyo and Grak get emotional over this made it all much better. Gods they'd die of dehydration if they saw half of the emotional scenes in other anime...note for another day.

When it got to us I was happy to see that Rill raised a hand for me and I happily became an Aqua deer. I kept watching and found it odd that both Grak and Teyo were accepted as Mantas's...oh God Jack's gonna try breaking them. Oddly enough Teyo passed on the Golden Dawn, must be following Grak. 

Chandra was picked by Fuegoleon, surprising no one. Saheeli was picked by Rill and Nozel...I was not expecting her to pass up on being a Silver Eagle and decide in being an Aqua Deer.

"Saheeli, the Silver Eagles would've fit you best...hell their name is Silver. Why'd you pick Aqua Deer?" I asked when she was barely a few steps from the captains.

She gave a slight flourish and wrapped an arm around my neck "like I'm just gonna leave you high and dry like that? Of course I'm sticking with you, I _am_ your first after all"

I can't help but flush red when I see people start murdering "CONTEXT WOMAN FOR THE LOVE OF ALL GODS" I couldn't be more mortified as she started laughing, Chandra could be heard laughing on the ground while Grak and Teyo just stood awkwardly aside unsure how to take what they just heard"

"Revenge for taking down my Silverwing _Deary~_ " Oh it is ON "Plus it'd be boring without you and I hear Rill loves artistic things so I'll fit in beautifully"...touche but it is STILL ON 

Maneuvering through the crowd, we wait for the exam to finish. I spend most of the time glaring at people stealing glances and still murmuring about Saheeli's little statement...Though it is nice to know I won't be alone in the Aqua Deers.

* * *

Eventually it's night and we're finally able to leave. We're just finishing our farewells when Narset joins us "I take it you all made it, since I see no tears" to that Chandra replied for (yelled over) all of us about how easy it was. 

"To be fair, we had guidance on the exam thanks to Maria's intel gathering. Now we just gotta hope we can get by without knowing the answers in advance" Grak made a good point. I can't give my foreknowledge since we ended up in different Squads.

"I'm sure we can figure something out. Absolute worst case scenario I'll be looking into making Thoptors to help us stay in touch better" oh yeah. Countless cards with over powered effects are a thing

"Well then. Grak, I wish you luck. Teyo...don't let Jack the Ripper kill Grak, and I hope you enjoy your time. Chandra, please don't burn and melt Fuegoleon, he's one of the good ones I swear." That last one was met with an eye roll and a grin before Grak scooped us up in a group hug.

Won't lie I'll miss seeing them all but at least I'll have Saheeli and Narset to keep me company. Once we've gotten a handle on our schedules we'll be sure to meet up often. Maybe with more Planeswalkers.

Grak let us go, albeit reluctantly, and we went our separate ways to where we were to meet with our squad captains and other recruits. My role may be minor, but lets male it interesting~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more fun to write than I thought it'd be. Can't wait to write an 'Actual' fight scene. Next chapter will be a general settling in thing but given how I tend to not be able to stop writing there may be more.
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
